


Bugs have feelings too you know!

by Frogyjones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, ask for lore i will give, brooke is monster lover, kinda like mothman honestly, monster au, moth alba, moth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogyjones/pseuds/Frogyjones
Summary: Alba, Brooke's giant moth girlfriend is having a little trouble sleeping. When she wakes up from her nightmare, Brooke knows just how to help her calm down.
Relationships: Alba Olivieri OC/Brooklyn Johnson OC
Kudos: 2





	Bugs have feelings too you know!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a moth man au?? Albas a moth creature who used to be a human but experiments were done on her everyday since a very young age and shes turned into a full grown moth monster. But shes super sweet, has the intelegance of a human, but she just,, needs to learn a bit.

well it was, to say the least a quite interesting situation she had gotten herself into. back when her and Autumn were just teenagers they ran into this moth creature thing whatever it was while jokingly saying " damn I hope this fabled moth creature doesn't show up and kill us OoOoo!! " . unfortunately- well actually fortunately they had found it. and that was fucking amazing because it had somehow become her monster girlfriend over time. and now she was twenty-five laying in bed with a huge six legged,, well four armed,, two legged creature wrapped up around her and holding her with every limb, hoping for extra warmth. she was a cold blooded creature and naturally sought out heat and light even if the feeling she got from both sources was very dilute to her. 

little chirps and rumbles sounded muffled against the blonde's chest, torn and bitten plushies scattered across the different corners of the bed. The moth girl was fluffy, keeping Brooke snug and warm during long winter nights. however, she always left pollen where ever she sat. from how much she loved to run around in those fields full of flowers, to how she would settle down on the top of the hill, spores trapped in the currents of the winds ending up caught it her mane, she managed to scatter them about around the house somehow. they went into parks after dark when no one was around, they wouldn't have to deal with horrified looks and unwanted attention from the police that way. 

something was bugging ( ha get it ) the poor fluffy girl tonight though, making the sounds she would when she was scared, buffering her wings and fluffing up to look bigger. she was probably having a nightmare but for now these actions were very scattered and not aggressive in nature. For all Brooke knew she could be fighting a wizard and beating the shit out of him in her dream. 

Though,, it got worse. Alba was curling into her further, her little rounded claws tugging as TIGHT as they could around her big nightshirt, like Brooke would be taken away from her any second. it was worrying her now, her hand reluctantly shaking Alba's trembling body awake to figure out the issue. big fearful black and white eyes opened up to her, the buzzing of her wings suddenly escalating in value and growing erratic at the sudden darkness that loomed around her but regaining peace once realizing the situation. 

Brooke reached over to turn on the lamp, lifting up the lampshade and making it crooked but still the room filled with a warm comforting glow that helped Alba's blind eyes see just a bit better. a somewhat chilly hand coming up to hold her plated head, tracing down and around to ruffle her little red mane. 

" Hey Alba,, what's going on? "

a soft, whimper like chirp sounded from the bug. her white pupils shifting to the side a bit before looking back at the blond. 

" Nightmare,, "

" Well I get that but,, why did it freak you out so much? If,, that's okay to ask. ". 

" the,, bad men and Dr. Nelson,, were in my dream. " 

" oh honey you know I'll never let them find you!! I'm sure you'll never have to see them again,, "

Alba looked displeased with that answer. sure, Dr. Nelson and those men at the lab would never be able to hurt her like that again but,, it didn't feel settled. they threw her out and left her for dead. she never got closure about her friends or whether or not they ever stopped what horrible indescribable acts they were doing there. 

" but,, the other kids,, , " 

" I know I know,, maybe,, , maybe you'll get closure someday who knows. just know you aren't responsible for what happened to those kids,, those bad men chose to do that to you and all those poor children,, " 

" I know,, " 

there was a moment of silence that had filled the air. Brooke's nervous fingers rolling through the freshly washed coat of the moth girl. Brooke helped out with her little weekly bath like she always did. The bug girl got twigs and mud and pollen stuck in the fluff of her arms and legs and leaves jammed between her armored plates a lot. but due to her blindness she couldn't really tell when she was clean and,, where she needed to be cleaned. thank god for brooke though, she was a life saver. she always helped out with things alba wasn't able to do, and gave her tips and the time and patience she needed to move around better and complete simpler tasks in ways that she couldn't before. 

" do you want me to brush you? " 

the little critter smiled at that, the little mandibles on her mouth twitching just barely in her happiness. Brooke pulled away the covers and got up to go walk over to her vanity, pulling out a brush from one of the engraved drawers. When she turned around the excitement Alba couldn't hold was more notable, her little tail was jiggling and her antennae were twitching back and forth in her anticipation. she clambered back in the bed, sitting up a little bit and the evident dip in the mattress made Alba do the same. 

A hand came up to Alba's head, and before it could even press down her Alba reached up to rub against it. it trailed down to her cheek, the thumb petting slowly against the smooth hard exoskeleton. 

" you're adorable,, " 

She got a delighted squeak back from the praise, Brooke's cheeks turning a little rosy pink in the process. 

" okay how about we get to brushing yeah? "

" please!! " 

" using your manners! good girl,, " 

The brush started combing through the girls fluffy red mane, pulling through the cotton candy like bits that held together. A soft vibration started to come from Alba's body, even if she was a moth, a simple insect, Alba was a very smart humanoid looking moth that did things neither of the species did all the time. She was,, weird but also unique!! She was purring of course, which Brooke found, and how could you not- absolutely fucking adorable. 

" Is this making you feel better honeypie,,?"

" yes yes yes!! " 

" good,, want my little jitter bug nice and well,, " 

Alba's face sunk into Brooke's small chest and her top set of arms held the girl nicely, the others went slack at her sides and her back arched backward as Brooke started brushing down at the end part of her mane. happy squeaks and vibrations occurred more, especially when she hit THAT spot. 

" I bet you act cute sometimes so you can get brushed don't you? "

" Mmmm,, maybe. "

" god you're such a mooch. "

" hey!! " 

little rumbles of laughter bounced out the honey eyed girl's chest as she watched the moth's eyebrows twitch downward in offence. 

" oh I'm just kidding don't get all grumpy on me!! " 

" that was rude!! " 

" and you taking advantage of my love for your cuteness to get pets from me, it's simply just betrayal. " 

The smiles and quiet settled back along side it, Brooke eventually finished her soothing acts after Alba had gotten so limp her face slugged down and fell into Brookes lap suddenly, surprising her and making her shoot back upright. Brooke tried to hold in her laughter but failed when Alba started making angry squeaks at her and that was enough to let the bubbly sounds let loose.

The two girls snuggled back up under the covers, a mix of limbs tangling together as they felt a wave of euphoria in each other's embrace. A long pleasant hum slipped past Brooke's lips and Alba shifted her body heat in the cold room till the muscle head beside her let out a sign that basically said " thank god, bless you Alba" 

" hey,, "

" yeah? " 

" I love you,, " 

" yeash I love you too nerd. "

" no I just,, thank you,, for dealing with me and helping me settle down "

" well of course I would do that for you you're my girlfriend. and I know what you had to go through and I can't imagine being in that situation and being able to do what you did. you were in there for 10 years,, " 

" yeah,, you're still the best tho. ".

" and you're the bravest little moth girl I've ever met. I'll cut you up some mango and make some juice with it in the morning for you,, ".

" oh thanks!! " 

" now let's go to bed before the sun rises. I wanna be awake to watch you fly into a window on accident or something. " 

" wow that's so charming of you " 

" don't sass me bug girl. ". 

" whatever lady who has sex with bugs. " 

" wow okay you're gonna pull that on me? really? "

" yes. yes I did. " 

" GO. TO. BED. " 

and with that, the moth girl hushed up and wiggled in just a bit tighter, filling up all the gaps she could between them before settling down, and falling asleep with a content smile across her face and a clear mind in her sleep.


End file.
